1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a memorabilia apparatus. The memorabilia apparatus of the Invention is a “collectable,” that is, an object designed to appeal to a collector, relating specifically to the sport of ice hockey, or to vehicles, vehicle tires or vehicle sports generally. The apparatus generally comprises an ice hockey puck or a model of a tire releasably receiving a medallion or medallions for display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sports memorabilia are popular among collectors and fans. In addition to the baseball cards and autographed baseballs of the past, collectors and fans are interested in many items bearing the logo of a favorite team or the name of a favorite player. For example a reproduction hockey jersey bearing the name and number of a popular player is much sought after by fans.
Collectables have long been popular. Collectors have a particular affinity for collectables relating to an interest of the collector, such as a make of automobile or particular class of automobile racing, such as NASCAR. A collectable may address any other item of interest to the collector.